


All the Colors of the Rainbow

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [9]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, M/M, Nail Polish, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is Just Meant To Be Cute, and that's it, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: The cryptonloids + Gumi and Gakupo having a self care day where they paint each other's nails and get face masks.
Relationships: Gumi & Meiko, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Kudos: 14





	All the Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 17 years old  
> Miku: 13 years old  
> Kagamines: 11 years old

Miku dug through her plastic drawers, picking out all the colors she had and dumping them into the pouch on Rin’s onesie.  
“Getting the kangaroo onesie was probably one of your best ideas.”  
“I know right! This thing can fit anything!” Rin exclaimed, holding the pouch open and looking at the vials Miku was dumping in. “oooo! I want this one!” she said, picking out a pale yellow one.  
“I’m pretty sure Len already called that color last time.” Miku told her, grabbing the last of the items and shutting the drawer.  
“Well too bad.” Rin pouted, moving towards the door.  
“Well alright then.” Miku sighed, following the blond out and down the stairs, the two turning into the living room where the adults are all already gathered.  
The couches and furniture had been pushed to the side and towels covered the ground, everyone sitting on their knees and cross legged on the floor. Kaito was sitting in Gakupo’s lap while Gumi and Meiko chatted enthusiastically about something.  
“Where are Len and Luka?” Rin asked.  
“They went to get the face masks.” Meiko replied, dropping her phone onto the couch. “Where the nail polish at?”  
“Right here!” Rin said, dumping the contents of the large pocket onto the towels, the vials clunking against each other in a pile.  
“Smart.” Meiko chuckled.  
Kaito immediately reached over and grabbed his normal blue color along with Gakupo’s purple. Handing the blue over to his boyfriend and beginning to open the purple.  
“Hmm, I can’t decide between the green and the orange…” Gumi muttered.  
“Why not both?” Meiko asked, grabbing her signature wine red. “Paint mine while you think?”  
“Yeah sure!” Gumi replied, taking the bottle and cracking it open and brushing the excess paint off on the edge. “If I do both colors then would I do every other nail or maybe one hand per color?”  
“Well, I’d say go for one color per hand, it might look a bit like a carrot otherwise.” Meiko suggested.  
Gumi giggled, carefully coating Meiko’s nails with the dark paint.  
“Got the masks!” Len called from the stairs, running downstairs with Luka calmly following him , masks in hand.  
“I call the yellow nail polish!” Rin quickly cried out, gripping onto the bottle.  
“But you had it last time! The color is still on your nails!” Len exclaimed, rushing over and trying to wrestle the polish out of her hands.  
“Well too bad, ya slow poke!” she retorted, curling in on herself and kicking to try and keep him away.  
“HEY!”  
The two froze at Gakupo’s voice.  
“Both of you can get the same color, that’s a fresh bottle, there’s enough for both of you, don’t break the bottle by fighting over it.” he stated, giving the two of them a hard look.  
“Yes sir,” the two mumbled, Len sitting down and putting his hand out for the bottle.  
Rin grumbled and handed it over and put her hands on the towel covered ground and let him start painting her nails.  
The two still giving each other glares.  
“Anyone want a mask?” Luka asked quietly.  
“Yes please!” Kaito looked up from where he had just finished painting Gakupo’s nails.  
Kaito grabbed two packs and tore them open, first placing one on Gakupo’s face, smiling at his soft thank you, and then putting the other on his own face.  
Luka handed masks to the rest of the group, putting on her own mask and then sitting next to Miku, “want me to do your nails first?”  
“Yes please!” she smiled up at the older teen, handing the teal bottle over.  
“Guess none of us are very creative huh?” Meiko joked while blowing on her now colored digits, everyone chuckling.  
“Hey we know what we like!” Miku spoke up.  
“Except me I guess,” Gumi muttered, still holding both the green and orange vials.  
Meiko opened her hands in offering, “why not both?”  
“I don’t want it to look odd.”  
“Well, I find that not many things look odd if you own it. If it makes you happy then what else matters?” Meiko said, shaking both colors in the air. “So, whatcha wanna do?”  
Gumi thought for a moment before smiling,  
“Alternating colors.”  
Meiko smirked,  
“Aye aye captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea I had,  
> We don't stand for toxic masculinity in this household.  
> Everyone gets pretty nail paint.


End file.
